Forum:Preposal to the Skypiean, Shandian and Bilkan problem
I brought it up previously but got ignored because the poll was over. I don't know if it helps but would it be better if all three races went on a "Sky people" or "Sky Races" page. Each would be labeled as "From Bilka" instead of what they are now. I have no idea if this helps at all. I will explain if no one understands in greater context. Angel Emfrbl Links: - Skypieans, - Shandians, - Birkans. Discussion I'm ok with either leave them separated as well merged them together, although I don't see any benefits in merging them, as long we do the same thing with all of them. I would like them separated, simply because merging would mean we have to invent a name ( = playing Oda) 19:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is two of the names are pretty much invented to being with according to the almighty namer when we discussed this before. One-Winged Hawk 21:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, you mean Birkans and Shandians are not official? 21:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::"Skypieans" and "Birkans" are not official. "Shandians" is plain wrong, since there does exist an official name, which is "Shandia". Aisa and Wiper are Shandia, not Shandians. 1) Bilka instead of Birka. 2) Its Shandian. The country is Shandia not the people. SeaTerror :1) We should leave that to another forum. :2) No, the people are Shandia. Has the country even be named? I don't think so. But whatever, the people have been explicitly called Shandia. You're both wrong. The country is Shandora. The ancient people were the Shandorians. Their descendents are the Shandians.-- 05:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::There must be a reason why you insist that they're called "Shandians" whereas they're actually called Shandia in Japanese; if it is the case, please explain it to me instead of just saying "you're wrong", this would be nicer! ::Anyway, if for some reason we have to "translate" the name of the people, we should then call the Kuja "Kujans", for consistency. I don't know why it went from Shandia to Shandian. My guess is that it might be an English idea. People from India are called Indians, not Indias. I don't think that Kuja to Kujas is necessary because if you look at some Native American tribes, their name changes to adjective without any change to the word itself. The culture of Navajo tribe, for example, is never called Navajoan, it was just "Navajo culture." I think Kuja at least is safe. Back to the matter at hand, not that I don't believe your translation, but I'd like a second opinion before going any further. Could you ask Jopfan or Klobis to look at it? 06:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Klobis already talked about that -- see here, on the left of the picture. :(Yeah, I also think Shandian is just an English derivation, and I've got no doubt we should use Kuja. I was just trying to understand why you seemed so sure I was wrong.) ::I get the idea it was pretty much so, same with "Sypieans". The usage was present in early translations and "Bilkan" was matched to them. But now more accurate translations are around, this leaves things in a arkward position. I'm wondering if we should treat the tribes as per island and not give them unique pages... I'll expand on that if anyone wants. One-Winged Hawk 10:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :The Kuja are "safe" since it preserves their meaning keeping their name as "Kuja". One-Winged Hawk 10:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Shandians" are not the official name. They are "Shandia". --Klobis 00:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC)